The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia plant, botanically known as Torenia sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunrenikonho’.
The new Torenia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new freely-branching Torenia plants with mounding habit and numerous large flowers.
The new Torenia plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventors in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in July, 2006 of a proprietary selection of Torenia sp, identified as code number TP-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Torenia sp. identified as code number TFOEx-W, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Torenia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in March, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Torenia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since April, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Torenia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.